Fanfic No me toques Endercreeper
by The-Killer-Okumura
Summary: Los personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tome prestados para mis ideas sádicas, el trama es mío… creo. A la mañana siguiente Enderman no salió a comer, y no fue todo, no volvió a ser sociable en la escuela, se encerraba en su cuarto todo el día, le aterraba tener que volverse a encontrar con Ender. Nadie le volvió a hablar, las niñatas se volvían más locas
1. Capítulo 1

-Eres mi hermano menor, tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo… ¿no crees?- Hablaba un chico de cabello negro, ojos morados y ropas negras con morado. Su nombre era el segundo más temido por todos en la escuela de Minecraft… era Ender Dragón, el segundo más fuerte, aparte de Herobrine. Ender Dragón se encontraba con su hermano, Enderman, ambos lucían casi igual, salvo que Ender Dragón, casi siempre, usaba una chaqueta con alas de dragón dibujadas, en este caso no la traía puesta, y Enderman siempre tenía un pañuelo tapándole la boca. Ambos de nombre Ender se encontraban en una posición muy comprometedora, eh incluso a una temprana edad.

¿Pero qué tan mala posición podría ser? Nada grave, solo Ender dragón, acostado, en medio de las piernas de Enderman, quitándose el pantalón, ambos en la cama del segundo, en su cuarto, aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres.

-Ender… por favor… para hermano.- Suplicaba el pobre Enderman, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran, muy tarde. El pobre Enderman, de 8 años, trataba de quitarse de encima a su hermano mayor, gimiendo por la presión que sentía que se creaba debajo de él. Ante las suplicas, Ender solo se movía más, oyendo gemir al pequeño de debajo suyo.

-Hay hermano, cuantas veces te eh dicho que nunca… nunca me lleves la contraria.- Decía, lamiendo la cara de su pequeño hermano, lamiendo las saladas lagrimas que salían de esos dulces eh inocentes ojos. Estaba despojando a su querido hermanito de la playera, el pobre solo temblaba y sollozaba.

-Pero esto está mal… eres mi hermano… tienes 13 y yo 8… no quiero que me lastimes.- Empezó a llorar, Ender solo lo tomo con molestia, sujeto su cuello y lo libero del pantalón, dejándolo solo en bóxer, toqueteando su entrada, relamiéndose los labios de tan solo imaginárselo gimiendo. "Me pregunto, ¿qué tanto se abrirá?... solo hay una forma de saberlo.". Fue quitándose el pantalón, mostrando la sorpresa que se escondía bajo sus oscuros bóxers. Bajo, sin ningún cuidado los bóxers del pequeño Enderman, observo unos minutos el miembro de Enderman, bufo ante tal cosa.

-¿Enserio?, no sé porque las niñatas se vuelven locas por ti, mira pequeña porquería, creo que hasta el hermano de Spider lo tiene más grande.- Lo tomo y acaricio la punta, oyendo un gemido de Enderman, al ver esto, lo apretó y jalo, fue moviéndolo de arriba abajo, oyendo los gemidos, más que nada de dolor, de Enderman.

-Para, por favor…. No es mi culpa que vayan tras de mi… Aaah, duele Ender… para.- Libero su miembro, se había corrido, Enderman estaba sonrojado y jadeando, Ender fue bajando sus propios bóxers, se levanto, hizo una seña para que Enderman también se parara, así lo hizo.

-Mira Enderman, ahora quiero que habrás la boca, lo más grande que puedas.- Asintió, asustado al imaginar las intenciones que su hermano mayor planeaba. Ender solo sonreía, estaba a una altura perfecta para poder meter su miembro en la boca de su hermano pequeño. –Di a, hermanito.- En cuanto Enderman abrió la boca, Ender entro de golpe, atragantándolo. Apenas podía respirar, las lágrimas le salían más que nada, tocia eh intentaba sacárselo de la boca… pero cada intento significaba una nalgada por parte de Ender. Tuvo que aguantarse, intento fingir que era una paleta, de las que el mismo Ender le compraba antes… cuando parecía querer a su hermanito. Al correrse Ender lo obligo a tragárselo todo, colocándose detrás de él, tapándole la boca y entrando de golpe en el, una estocada y decía; "Trágatelo, no voy a parar hasta ver que te tomaste toda la leche.". Cuando por fin trago, Ender seguía estocándolo, yendo cada vez más rápido, obligando a ponerse en cuatro, tocándolo y jalando su miembro de nuevo. Cada vez le salía más y más sangre, Ender no le prestaba atención a eso, solo se entretenía en cómo se la estaba estrujando su pequeño hermano.

-¡Para Ender! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!... ayuda…- Fue lo único que salió de Enderman luego de recibir las ultimas estocadas de Ender, y caer adolorido en la cama. Cuando Ender salió, se limpio con la ropa, que antes traía puesta Enderman. Se coloco la ropa y salió del lugar, no sin antes voltear a ver a Enderman; Recostado, abrazando sus piernas, sollozando y sintiendo como esa combinación de líquidos salía de su cuerpo. Ender se acerco a su hermano, beso su mejilla y alboroto sus cabellos.

-Que duermas bien hermanito… te veo en la mañana.- Se despidió y avanzo a la puerta.

-¿Por… porque?... creí que eras mi hermano.- Pregunto en un susurro Enderman, conteniendo unas cuantas lagrimas, haciendo que Ender parara de golpe y se recargara en el marco de la puerta.

-Hacía tiempo que quería saber cómo sería poder entrar en ti… y ahora que lo sé, no me arrepiento… estoy seguro que no seré solo yo el que entre. Más te vale no tener eso cuando mamá y papá lleguen… o te ira peor.- Sin más que agregar, Ender salió la habitación, dejando a Enderman llorar y abrazar a su osito de peluche.

A la mañana siguiente Enderman no salió a comer, y no fue todo, no volvió a ser sociable en la escuela, se encerraba en su cuarto todo el día, le aterraba tener que volverse a encontrar con Ender. Nadie le volvió a hablar, las niñatas se volvían más locas por ella, les encantaban los fríos eh inexpresivos, le seguían más que cuando niño, pero no tenía amigos, nadie se le acercaba… salvo Creeper, el quería ser su amigo, jamás se rendía.


	2. Chapter 2

-Oye, Enderman. Mamá quiere que vayas a desayunar… párate de esa cama de marica y ven.- Hablaba Ender Dragón, recargado de la puerta llena de posters de Enderman, observando a Enderman "dormido" en su cama, levanto una mano eh hizo una seña para que le esperaran, Ender suspiro y se fue a la cocina, dejando a Enderman vestirse.

Enderman se sentó en la cama y se observo las muñecas, tenían marcas de cortadas, pero no le importaba, sus padres no las habían visto en esos 7 años, el único que las había visto fue Creeper, vaya que se preocupaba por él; cuándo iba a ver que no se cortara al ir al baño, claro que el maestro suponía otras cosas y en ocasiones no lo dejaba acompañarle, lo que le deba la libertad de dibujar con unas tijeras en sus brazos, cuando Creeper siempre le daba de su comida para que comiera, siempre la rechazaba pues se iba a vomitar al baño. Su cabello había crecido, ya no le llegaba solo a las orejas, ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, se lo dejaba suelto porque solo se ponía gorro y su inseparable pañoleta, negras. Se vistió como casi siempre, ropa negra y su pañoleta, fue al comedor y lo que vio no le gusto mucho;

Su hermano, Ender, sentado, en el comedor de la casa. Se creía ya había conseguido una casa donde vivir… ah claro, solo iba a visitarlos para los cumpleaños de sus padres y el… hoy era el cumpleaños de Enderman. Su madre se levanto y lo abrazo, igual su padre, solo faltaba Ender Dragón, pero cuando este quería hacerlo, el retrocedió, asustándose de tener contacto con él.

-Mamá, puedo hablar con Enderman a solas.- La madre asintió, dejando a Ender llevarse a su hermano. Su ritmo cardiaco se acelero, creía haber superado su trauma… pero no. –No me jodas Enderman, estas cumpliendo 15 malditos años, y me sigues temiendo… eres una marica. Sabes, como el puto que eres, no quieres que te regale lo mismo que hace 7 años y los 5 anteriores.- Enderman negó, cerrando los ojos y evitando recordar aquella escena.

-Para… tienes 20 años… deberías dejarme en paz.- Suplicaba, intentando razonar con él. Gimió al sentir algo tocar su miembro.

-Lo sé… pero solo quiero saber algo.- Enderman abrió levemente los ojos, salían pequeñas lagrimas. – ¿Ya creció la desgracia de la familia?- Enderman entendió, asintió, dando a conocer que ya no era del mismo tamaño y que había crecido, al igual que él, su miembro.

-Por favor no… es mi cumpleaños.- Lo soltó, Enderman suspiro, creyendo que su hermano ya se iba, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con un Ender que sonreía con malicia.

-Cierto, puto. Como es tu cumpleaños, te dejare ser el de arriba, pero no conmigo, que tal con tu amiguito… ese de nombre raro, que siempre esta de verde y es enano.-

-Creeper…. Se llama Creeper.- Trago en seco, no sabía si era buena idea decirle el nombre de su único amigo… al menos, una parte de él lo consideraba su amigo. Además, ¿a qué se refería con ser el de arriba?

-Ese mismo. Me voy a quedar una semana, no solo para celebrar tu cumpleaños, papá necesita ayuda en el trabajo y me pidió ayudarle a pagar algunas cuentas, hasta entonces me quedare. Lo que quiero es sencillo, móntate a tu amiguito y dejare de molestarte, ¿trato?- Extendió su mano, esperando la de Enderman, este, de forma temblorosa, coloco la suya, cerraron el trato. –Bien, vamos a desayunar, y más te vale seguir conservando el secreto, no creas que por estar un poco más grandecito no puedo hacerte lo mismo.- Asientes, caminan a la cocina, te limpias las lagrimas y llegan.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo, ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalemos?- Pregunta su madre, muy feliz de verle, y más en esa fecha tan especial para él.

-Estoy… bien así mamá, pero gracias… ¿puedo ir a la escuela, ya?- La madre suspiro, asintió, besa la mejilla de Enderman, un escalofrió recorre el cuerpo de Enderman al ver, por sobre el hombro de su madre, a su hermano sonreír con malicia, recordándole las veces que lamio y toco su pequeño cuerpo, cuando niños. Empuja levemente a su madre, Enderman, tiembla, toma su mochila y sale del lugar, dejándolos con dudas. Todos, menos Ender, se preguntan qué le pasa, ¿Por qué ha estado así durante estos 7 años? Ender sabe, pero no lo quiere decir.

Camina al colegio, 7 años y las niñatas siguen babeándose al verle, algunos de sus compañeros le molestan, pero no les toma importancia. Tercero de secundaria, desde segundo de primaria Creeper ha intentado hacerse amigo de Enderman, las veces en las que Enderman lo ha rechazado son las mismas veces en las que ha rechazado a esas niñatas arrastradas. Recuerda el momento en el que Witch entro al baño de hombres, intentando ser tu primera vez, pobre ilusa, al menos hubiera sido la primera vez de ella, pero lo empezó a tocar y el recuerdo de Ender haciéndole esas cosas salió a flote, la empujo y se la quita de encima, le exigió salir del baño, así lo hizo, jamás dijo nada, solo un lo siento.

Pov´s Enderman

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que pedirme eso, Ender? Aun que… Creeper no es nada feo… no, basta Enderman, tú no eres como Ender, tú puedes controlarte, no le harás eso a Creeper. Carajo, ahí viene… no creo que pase nada si convivo con él.

-Hola Enderman, ¿Cómo estás?- Me hablo sonriéndome, de la forma más cálida que mi mente me dejo creer. ¿Qué debería hacer? No puedo ignorarlo más, el es lindo, gentil, bueno… en doble sentido. No, basta Enderman, solo salúdalo.

-Bien, gracias Creeper… ¿Cómo estas tu?- Se sobresalto, quedo en shock. Moví mi mano, la cual tenía un guante negro, frente a su cara, pareció reaccionar.

-También estoy bien… gracias.- Hablaba de una forma tímida, no lo juzgo, yo también estaría así cuando la persona con la que quiero convivir me habla de la nada… pero sigo sin saber porque quiere convivir conmigo, yo eh visto que tiene muchos amigos, aunque siempre se junta más con Zombie, ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?

-Me alegro, nos vemos Creeper, voy al salón.- Le revolví los cabellos y me fui, lo mire de reojo y note que me seguía, caminando.

-Oye… Enderman.- Voltee a verle, tenía la cabeza gacha y temblaba un poco, me acerque a él y le toque el hombro.

-¿Qué sucede, Creeper?- Levanto la cabeza, estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿Quería saber si… si querías comer conmigo y los chicos?- Lo pensé unos minutos… asentí, no tenía nada que perder. Eso alegro mucho a Creeper, pues me mando una gran sonrisa, le revolví de nuevo los cabellos y me fui.

El día paso como siempre, muchas niñatas se me acercaban, pedían tener una cita conmigo o simplemente se ponían de putas eh intentaban hacer que me acostara con alguna. Era la hora donde me sentía muy mal, tenía mis tijeras listas, tenía que cortarme. Levante mi mano y le pedí al maestro, Herobrine, poder ir al baño, me vio unos minutos, suspiro y asintió, Creeper también pidió permiso, pero el maestro negó, solo uno puede ir al baño. Salí del lugar, nadie, salvo Creeper, noto las tijeras en mis bolsillos. Me senté en la taza, cerré la puerta y empecé; comencé asiendo presión en la muñeca, fui bajando hasta llegar a la vena que sobre sale, hice presión en ella… pero no me atreví a cortarla, deje en paz esa vena, decidí cortar hasta llegar al codo. Pare cuando la manga de mi chaqueta estaba llena de un poco de sangre.

Me pare de la taza, abrí la puerta y me encontré a Creeper, parado frente a mí, con una cara de preocupación. Agache la cabeza y fui a lavar mi brazo, corría mucha sangre.

-¿Por qué lo haces Enderman?- Pregunto, acercándose a mí.

-"Si supieras con lo que tengo que cargar…"- Pensé, viéndolo por el espejo, acercándose. Me toco el hombro y me tense. –Dime algo Creeper…-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto, dejándome de tocar el hombro, poniéndose junto a mí.

-¿Por qué estuviste intentando, por tanto tiempo, ser mi amigo?- Quedo en shock, luego de unos minutos reacciono, suspiro y volteo de lado la cara.

-Porque me caes bien, desde que éramos pequeños note que eras muy divertido, pero cuando intente hablarte parecías distante. Mi mamá me dijo que siempre hay que tener amigos, vi que casi no tenías, pensé que al menos te gustaría tener uno, a nadie le gusta estar solo.- Le sonreí, casi no se noto por mi pañuelo, pero se dibujo la sonrisa. Creeper abrió los brazos y me abrazo, me costó trabajo, pero correspondí, hacía tiempo no recibía este tipo de muestras de cariño, las recibía de Ender. Trate de no llorar, presione mis heridas y gemí un poco de dolor, Creeper se alejo, dejándome de abrazar, para que me limpiara.

-Bueno… gracias, por ser mi amigo.- Asintió, seguía sonriendo. -¿Qué tal si vamos al salón, ya? El maestro debe estar furioso.- Volvió a asentir. Salimos del baño y fuimos al salón, el señor Herobrine lucia muy molesto.

Creeper se fue a sentar en su lugar, lo recibió con un abrazo Zombie, algo en mi interior se revolvió al ver esa escena. Decidí sentarme en mi lugar, de una buena vez.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy vendrá un nuevo alumno, se llama Wither. Quiero que se lleven bien con él, y lo digo por ti Pigman, estoy cansado de que tú y tus amiguitos estén molestando a sus compañeros.- Hablo el maestro Herobrine, ante lo ultimo señalo a Pigman y sus amigos, los revoltosos. –Enderman.- Volteo a verme a mí, deje de reírme por lo bajo para oírle hablar, me apuntaba a mi ahora. –Quiero que tú le muestres al nuevo alumno la escuela, vendrá en una hora, espero que le muestres bien el lugar, y de paso te hagas su amigo.- Sin más que decir, me dio la espalda y continuo con la clase, creo que entendí a que se refirió con hacerme su amigo, pero yo ya tenía uno, era Creeper.

Al sonar la campana salimos del lugar, ya había pasado una hora, tenía que ir a buscar a Wither, pero también comer con Creeper, "Lo tengo que encontrar para poder ir a comer con Creeper." Pensé, pero que cosas pienso, ni que Creeper fuera mi novio, aunque le había dicho que si cuando me pidió ir a comer con ellos. Caminaba por el lugar con la cabeza gacha, no sabía porque este tipo de pensamientos estaban entrando en mí, mi mente me hacía ver de una manera extraña a Creeper. Al estar tan distraído choque con alguien, traía muchos libros cargando, todos se regaron.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído, no te vi, déjame ayudarte.- Le explique a la persona que, por accidente, hice que se callera.

-No, está bien, fue mi culpa por traer tanto libro.- Me explicaba a mí, mientras yo le ayudaba a recoger algunos libros.

-Toma, apropósito, mi nombre es Enderman.- Le dije, dándole los libros que logre recoger, el se levanto y los agarro, tenía la cara tapada, usaba parka. El pobre temblaba, en su parka tenía dibujada tres cabezas; una en medio, que era la más grande, y dos a los lados, que eran pequeñas.

-Mi nombre es… Wither, soy nuevo.- Extendió la mano, yo hice lo mismo, las estrechamos, se quito la el gorro de la parka de la cara y lo vi; tenía el cabello gris con negro, era pálido y, curiosamente, estaba muy sonrojado, supondré que era tímido.

-Un placer, Wither. El maestro Herobrine me pidió que te mostrara el lugar, que me dices.- Le pregunte, dejando de estrechar nuestras manos, viendo como se sonrojaba aun más.

-Pues… si el maestro dijo… no tengo ningún problema… Enderman.- Nos sonreímos mutuamente, el rubor se le bajo, tenía unos ojos muy lindos, eran grises, pero resplandecían con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola Enderman!- Me sobresalte, al igual que Wither, al pobre se le cayeron los libros de nuevo. Me agache a ayudarle y note que Creeper estaba ayudando también, voltee a verle y le sonreí, algo en mi se alegro al verlo.

-Hola Creeper, estaba hablando con mi amigo Wither, es el nuevo del que hablo el maestro Herobrine, ¿Me ayudarías a mostrarle la escuela? Si tu quieres, claro.- Asintió, estrecho la mano con Wither, el pareció sonrojarse, se le había pasado, cuando dije mi amigo volvió el sonrojo.

Pase el receso acompañado de Creeper y Wither, parecían llevarse bien. Le mostré a Wither cada lugar de la escuela, le aconseje no juntarse con la banda de Pigman, eran muy peligrosos, y no es que Wither luciera débil, pero parecía muy tímido. Almorcé con ellos, todo pareció normal, al entrar a clases Wither y yo nos sentamos juntos, vi un poco molesto a Creeper, pero debió ser por alguna otra cosa. Al finalizar el día salí junto con Wither, Creeper también se junto con nosotros, parecía seguir un poco molesto. Me despedí de ellos y fui a casa, algo que no quería hacer.

Al entrar note que mis padres no estaban, cuando di unos simples pasos por la puerta del comedor, se cerro de golpe, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero, vi de reojo atrás y note a Ender cerrar la puerta con seguro, acercándose cada vez más a mí. Empecé a correr, subí las escaleras, me tomo por el pie, le patee la mano y me soltó, me grito; "Vuelve puto." Y "Puedes correr, pero recuerda que mamá me confió las llaves de todas las habitaciones.", no tenia salida, entre a mi cuarto, cerré con seguro, pero no serviría, puse mi mesita de noche y me metí en el baño. Entre a la tina, oía las patadas de Ender para poder entrar, había abierto la puerta, abrace mis piernas cuando lo oí quitar el mueble.

-¿Dónde estás hermanito?... yo solo quiero jugar, ¿recuerdas la última vez que jugamos en este cuarto? Tú habías cumplido 10, eras una niñata, siempre llorabas.- Seguía diciendo, lo oí abrir el ropero, por favor, que no habrá el baño.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te compre ese helado el día que te enfermaste? No me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, tenías 5, pero que bien lo chupabas.- Abrió la puerta, me escondí tras las cortinas, suplique en mis adentros que no la revisara. –Te encontré.- Fue lo único que dijo al tomarme del cuello, me levanto y me obligo a avanzar hasta mi cama, me tiro ahí y se fue quitando el cinturón.

-No… por favor Ender, no lo hagas… por favor, dime qué quieres que haga para que me dejes en paz, hare lo que sea…- Tomo el cinturón en sus manos, se sentó en la cama, en un minuto me relaje, pero con el cinturón me tomo del cuello, se posiciono sobre mí, estaba sonriendo.

-Hay hermanito, llevo 7 años diciéndote que nunca… nunca me lleves la contraria. Si yo quiero meterme en ti, nada me detendrá a hacerlo, pero hoy no pienso hacer eso, me echaste a perder las ganas pateándome la mano, por eso te voy a castigar.- Amarro su cinturón en una mano, sujeto mi cabello, lo jalo, y comenzó golpeándome la cara. Me dio en un ojo, bajo y me partió el labio, siguió hasta llegar a mis costillas, creo que me rompió una, solo usaba los huesos de los dedos, en donde se doblan. Acabo cuando deje de poner resistencia, tenía mucha sangre en la cara. –Vete a lavar, no quiero que mis papás te vean cubierto de sangre… ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vete!- Me baje de la cama y, con la poca fuerza que tenia, me limpie en el lavabo.

A la hora de comer, llegaron mis padres, tuve que contarles que me caí, que por eso tenía el ojo morado y el labio partido, Ender dijo que lo vio, me ayudo a mentir que fue él quien me dejo así. Acabando de comer, me di una ducha, necesitaba relajarme, tenía mucha presión. Empecé a llorar, mis lágrimas fueron camufladas con el agua y mis sollozos acallados por el agua cayendo y estrellándose con mi cuerpo desnudo, maltratado y desnutrido. ¿Por qué me tenía que tocar esa mierda de vida?... tenía amigos, eran dos pero tenía, mi familia me quería, pero mi hermano me hacia llevar una gran carga haciéndome eso, y no podía decir nada o me iría peor. Salí de la ducha, me recosté en la cama, todo empapado, me tape con la sabana y me quede dormido, importándome un demonio estar solo en toalla de la cintura para abajo, solo quería dormir y olvidar… tener a Creeper junto a mí, el es bueno… el me gusta, pero seguro tendría que cumplir con lo que me dijo Ender, no quiero causarle un gran trauma como el mío. Tal vez, si solo logro hacer que se fije en mi, para que luego tengamos algo, pueda mantener en secreto lo nuestro, cuando se vaya Ender, todo iría bien… a quien engaño, jamás me aceptaría si supiera todo lo que me paso, nadie querría a este chico de ojos morados, no con la carga que tiene que llevar, mi cuerpo fue expuesto al incesto y a la tortura. Amo a Creeper, pero no puedo permitir que alguien tan bondadoso como él, tenga contacto con una criatura de la oscuridad como yo.


End file.
